Security systems are generally known. Such systems are typically used in conjunction with a secured area to protect assets and/or people within the secured area.
The secured area is typically protected with a physical barrier (e.g., walls, fences, etc.) extending along a periphery of the secured area. Located along the physical barrier may be one or more access points allowing access into the secured area by authorized persons.
The access points may include some sort of physical entry point (e.g., a door) through which personnel and materials may pass both into and out of the secured area. The access points may each be equipped with a reader device (e.g., a card reader, etc.) and an access control device (e.g., an electrically activated lock) that controls opening of the door.
The secured area may also include one or more interior security areas or zones that divide the secured area into discrete zones. For example, a merchant may use an outer security zone to protect merchandise, while an inner security zone may be used to protect money received from sale of the merchandise within the outer zone. Usually the inner zones are provided with a higher security level than the outer zones.
While such systems work well, they can be defeated in any number of ways. For example, authorized people may enter during non-working hours and perform vandalism. Other authorized people may enter one or more secured areas during working hours or otherwise and improperly remove assets and/or money. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of tracking access and detecting fraud.